Moi le veela
by jessicalafee
Summary: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvelle éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?
1. Prologue: un anniversaire mouvementé

**Titre **: _Moi le veela_.

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvelle éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**: M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

Sur ce** bonne lecture **! (enfin j'espère)

* * *

Draco était pensif. Nous étions à la mi décembre, le 16 pour être exacte et ce jour s'avérait être l'anniversaire du jeune homme, il aurait 17 ans. C'était donc un jour spéciale car il était maintenant majeur. Draco était à la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet ( en chef !), il regardait le parc de Poudlard. Ses parents lui avaient dit que lors de son 17 ème anniversaire à minuit précise, il recevrait son héritage magique. Car les Malfoys étaient des "sangs purs" et ceux ci s'ils ne voulaient pas ce mélanger aux moldus, concidéraient comme un honneur de s'unir avec une créature magique puissante bien évidemment, tel que les loups garous, les elfes et les veelas.

Aussi, les Malfoys et les Blacks avaient différentes créatures dans leurs lignages et principalement des veelas. Donc Draco Malfoy attendait de savoir si il serait un veela dominant ou un veela docile.

Cette différence était importante pour lui et surtout pour son égo. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être un soumis ! Il voulait décider de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie et ne pas toujours attendre la bonne volonté de son dominant et puis il ne voulait pas porté des enfants ! Il voulait tout simplement le pouvoir ! Il désirait donc être un veela dominant.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il lui faudrait trouver un docile dans les plus bref délais ( et il le ou la plaignait déjà !). Car sans celui ci il serait instable et même très dangereux pour les autres et pour lui même.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Blaise Zabini entrait. Il était le meilleur ami et un loup garou dominant. Il n'avait pas encore trouver de compagne ou de compagnon et il était donc relativement dangereux car comme les veelas dominant il avait besoin de s'unir pour être complet et heureux mais lui avait la chance ( bien qaue Blaise en soit plutôt triste car son compagnon pouvait être n'importe ou !) de n'avoir qu'une âme soeur possible qu'il reconnaitrait à l'odeur des que celle ci ( ou celui ci) aurait atteind sa majorité et il n'était même pas obligé de ce lier avec un loup ! Alors que pour les veelas c'était tout autre chose ! Les dominants reconnaissaient les dociles à l'odeur, plus l'odeur était agréable plus le docile était puissant.

Le dominant ce présentait alors devant le docile et faisait un serment magique qui le liait au docile et qui faisait de lui un dominant potentiel c'est à dire qu'il pouvait faire la cour à son docile jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'unisse ou refuse. Mais un docile pouvait être courtiser par plusieurs dominant et c'était à lui de choisir avec lequel des dominants il voulaient s'unir.

Pour en revenir nos moutons,Blaise était dangereux pour les humains mais )pas pour Draco car les créatures magique ne se querellaient pas souvent.

-Alors mon vieux ! Tu ne sais toujours pas? s'exclama Blaise avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Non Blaise ! Tu le vois bien ! J'aurais changer physiquement si ça avait été le cas !

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on vas voir ! rit Blaise en lui montrant sa montre. Minuit pile.

A ce moment, un rayon de lune éclaira Draco et celui ci se mit à changer. Il grandit, ses épaules s'élargir, ses cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux devinrent encore plus argenté on avait l'impression qu'ils étincelaient sous le rayon de lune. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Blaise siffla d'admiration.

Le phénomène cessa et Draco sourit à son ami.

-Je suppose que tu es un domiant ? sourit celui ci.

-Oui fit Draco avec un grand sourire, je suis plutôt beau, hein?

-Plutôt oui ! Aucun docile ne te résisteras !

Draco sourit une nouvelle fois et huma l'air.

Tout à coup son sourire disparut et il se mit à gronder une grimace d'envie d'éformant ses traits.

Blaise eut juste le temps de le ratrapper car il foncait vers la porte.

-Lache moi! Je doit le trouver ! Avant qu'un autre le trouve ! S'écria Draco.

Blaise le plaqua sur son lit et sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un sort et invoca un courant d'air frais.

Cela sembla ramener Draco sur terre. Il se calma doucement et s'assit. Il lança un regard contrit à son ami.

-Désolé ! Il ya un veela docile très puissant ! Je l'ai sentit et ça ma rendu un peu fou !

- Un peu?

-Oh ça va !

- Et il n'ait pas unis?

-Non. Son odeur serait mélanger et ne serait pas si agréable !

- Ouh, je sens que tu vas partir à la chasse au veela demain !

Draco eut un sourire macchiavélique.

- Pour l'instant je vais me coucher et je verrais demain ! Peut être qu'il y aura plein d'autre docile encore mieux que celui la !

-Arrete ! Je sais très bien que tu n'en pense pas un mot ! Pour que l'odeur t'es atteind dans ta chambre c'est soit quelqu'un qui y est venu il n'y a pas longtemps soit quelqu'un d'hypra puissant !

Draco ne répondit pas mais il savait que Blaise avait raison.

Blaise se leva et partit non s'en avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son ami avec un air narquois.

Draco attendit quelques minutes et dès qu'il pensa que la vois était libre il tenta de sortir de sa chambre et de trouver le docile àqui appartenait cette odeur envoutente mais apparement le loup garou avait prévu le coup puisqu'il l'avait enfermé !

Vitupérant contre ces amis loup garous qui ne laissaient pas les autres trouver leurs compagnons il alla se coucher.

Demain, ce docile serait à lui fois de Malfoy!

_

* * *

_

_ A suivre_

Le premier chapitre de ma premiere fiction !

J'espere que cela vous plaira !

N'ésitez pas à mettre des reviews !


	2. une découverte mouvementé

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: une découverte perturbante

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est cenouvelle éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

**Merci pour ses super reviews !**

* * *

Harry c'était levé du mauvais pieds ce matin. Comme tout les matins depuis son anniversaire, les garçons de son dortoir le regardait avec concupicence car il avait beaucoup changer, il c'était aminci, sa silhouette était devenu androgyne, ses cheveux étaient plus long et semblaient plus doux que de la soie et enfin ses yeux étaient parcemmer de petits éclats dorés qui les rendaient plus envoutant que d'habitude surtout que la vue de Harry étant corriger, on ne pouvaient raté ses beaux yeux. Il attirait donc tout les regards des jeunes femmes comme des jeunes hommes. Et cela il s'en serait bient passé car il détestait attiré l'attention sur lui

. Ce qui était impossible compte tenu du fait qu'en plus d'être la plus belle créatures au monde, il était le survivant ! De plus, depuis deux mois maintenant, il était monté en grade puisqu'il avait envoyer face de serpent bouffer les picenlits par la racine !

Mais trève de bavardage!

Aujourd'hui, le héros du monde sorcier était assis à la table des gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Il prenait son petit déjeuner tout en essayant de faire abstractrion des regards avides posé sur sa personne et des regards langoureux que ce lançaient ses meilleurs amis, en couple depuis la fin de la guerre.

Harry réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il était un veela docile car Hermione c'était empressée de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle avait eu vent de sa transformation.

Aussi, Harry était bien conscient qu'une fois de plus il perdait la possibilité de choisir sa destiné car lorsqu'un dominant se présenterait il devrait surment le choisir car les dociles ne peuvent refuser un dominant sans une "bonne raison" c'est à dire si le dominant n'est pas assez puissant. Donc Harry pouvait très bien se retrouver uni à un parfait imbécile du moment que le dit imbécile était fort ! Il devrait subir sa vie durant un homme (les femmes veelas dominante étaient assez rare) qui pourrait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait ! On ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille?

Harry se révoltait contre sa nature et son instinct car il n'était vraiment pas près à s'écraser devant son dominant en bon docile. Il était donc plutôt ravis qu'aucun dominant ne soit venu lui chercher des noises. Peut être n'était t-il pas assez fort ni assez beau ? ( mais oui Ryry)

Soudain, tout le tappage des élèves entrain de manger s'arrêta pour faire place à un silence pesant.

Harry sentit tout les regards quitter sa (magnifique) personne et migrer vers la raison de ce silence. Harry tourna lui aussi son regard près à remercier chaleureusement l'inconnu qui qu'il soit de lui laisser un moment de répit.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite au profit d'un air choqué. En effet, devant les portes de la Grande Salle ne se tenait nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

Mais celui ci avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, c'est à dire pas plus tard qu'hier.

Il avait grandit (et atteingnait honteusement les 1m90 alors que Harry était bloqué au 1m70!), il c'était élargit et son ancienne musculature bien que correcte passait pour de la rigolade face à ce qu'il arborait désormais. En bref, il respirait la masculinité et une aura de mystère et de danger planait autour de chose s'éveilla en Harry. Son instinct lui dictait de tendre le cou en signe de soumission.

Harry lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller à obeir à son instinct. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco serait un veela dominant et encore moins un prétendant potentiel au vus des phéromones qui s'échappait de lui. Draco devait être entrain de faire son maximum pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Harry fit tout son possible pour se cacher du regard scrutateur du dominant.

Il sentait que Draco n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué sa transformation où alors n'avait pas pensé que le sang mélé puisse recevoir un héritage magique. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant car depuis la fin de la guerre Harry et Draco s'évitaient comme la peste bien que pour des risons différentes. Draco avait été un espion au compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et sa mère avait sauver la vit du survivant et permit de gagner, mère et fils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes mais Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté et emprisonner pour ses crimes.

Cela attristait grandement Draco car Lucius était avant tout un père aimant.

De plus, si celui ci n'avait pas reçus le baiser du détraqueur c'était grâce à l'intervention de Harry qui jugeait que Lucius avait payé auprès de Voldemort ses erreurs. Draco lui était donc redevable et il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter aussi décida t-il d'évité Harry.

Ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune homme.

Revenant à la réalité,Harry remarqua que Draco c'était avancé dans sa direction suivis de Blaise qui avait l'air de le retenir. Le docile tenta de se cacher derrière la haute stature de son meilleur ami mais un grondement le prévint qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se tienne éloigné des personnes si il ne voulait pas que celles ci se transforment en chair à paté. Draco s'immobilisa à quelques centimètre de lui et le regarda avec hauteur. Il semblait attendre quelque chose et Harry sut qu'il voulait qu'il lui montre le respect que tout docile devait à un dominant, il voulait une marque de soumission.

-Potter ! Pourrais -tu faire ce qu'il te "demande"? Je commence à avoir du mal à le retenir ! Souffla Blaise éssouflé.

Draco gronda une nouvelle fois. Harry se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller laissant son instinct prendre le contrôle. Il montra son cou puis poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Le dominant sourit satisfait et se penchant vers le cou de Harry, il le lui lécha. Le docile frissonna.

-Harry. Salua Draco Je n'avait pas remarqué que tu était si appétissant ! Tu as bien changer et j'en suis le premier stupéfait!

-Mal...Draco.Répondit Harry dificilement, ça te prend souvent de lécher les honnête gens?

Le dominant eut un sourire en coin. Il attrappa son cou et le força à mettre sa tête en arrière lui laissant la place libre pour venir mordiller son cou.

-Soit gentil petit docile !

Harry gégnit et Draco le relacha. Puis il scanna la pièce de ses magnifiques yeux, s'arrêta à la table des professeurs et dit :

-Je déclare solennelement que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, veela dominant sain de corps et d'esprit souhaite m'unir à Harry James Potter, veela docile, aussi dès à présent je vais tenter de le séduire. Toutes personnes souhaitant s'opposer à mon union avec Harry Potter se doit d'émmettre une objection maintenant car après toute tentative d'éloignement envers mon compagon potentiel sera puni !

Certains tentèrent de protester.

Hermione regardait la situation avec un sourire qui voulait dire " J'en était sure!" , Harry était maintenu par son presque dominant potentiel et ne pouvais dire quelque chose et Ron ...c'était évanoui dès qu'il avait entendu le mot "unir".

Draco lança des regards incendières à ceux qui tentaient de protester ce qui noya toute tentative dans l'oeuf.

-Bien ! Dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

Un rayon de magie rouge passa de Draco à Harry.

-Tu es à partir de maintenant mon compagnon potentiel, Harry ! Lui murmura Draco que le jeu commence!

* * *

Voila la suite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plairat et que vous n'allez pas vous enfuire en courant^^

Prochainement une suite !


	3. Et que le jeu commence!

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: et que le jeu commence !

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvelle éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Psykomouak**: Merci pour cette review qui ma vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! J'espere que cette suite ne decevra pas tes attentes! Ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, je déteste les choses fragiles ! MDR et pour Blaise, il se pourrait que tu es raison que mon petit monologue est un but^^

Je te laisse la surprise!

**JTFLAM**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry non plus, j'adore ce personnage et même si il pourra avoir des difficultés, il finira heureux soit en sure^^

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vas pas trop décevoir vos attentes mais en tout cas le voilà !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était resté choqué après ce que Draco lui avait murmurer à l'oreille. Celui ci était d'ailleur partit, le plantant là devant des regards encore plus avides et curieux qu'avant ! Le docile en avaiat presque la nausé.

Comment ce petit dominant avait réussi à le mater en un clin d'oeil ! Il détestait plus que tout son instinct à cet instant et il pris la décision de se battre à tout pris contre sa nature.

Hermione avait un air qui disait: "nous avons à parler tout les deux !" Et harry soupira, il était bon pour se faire analyser par sa meilleure amie!

-Harry ! Nous devons parler ! (qu'est ce que je disais ! pensa Harry) Que pense tu de Malfoy?

A cet instant, Ron qui venait juste d'émerger se récria vivement:

-'Mione, tu n'envisage pas d'encourager Ryry à devenir le docile de la fouine!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais après tout peu être que Harry en à envie et puis c'est le seul dominant pour l'instant ici ! Et il ne vas pas lacher le morceau!

- Tu as raison Hermione. Soupira Harry, je vais sois devoir m'unir avec lui sois le refuser mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est trop fort ! Il faudrait que je lutte contre mon instinct en plus de lutter contre Malfoy ! Ce ne sera pas une partis de plaisir ! Et puis en plus j'aurais pus tomber sur pire ! Ce n'est pas comme si il était moche et c'est quelqu'un qui même si il à un caractère pourris n'en est pas moins très inteligent !

-Harry ! Dit moi que c'est ton docile qui parle ! Le supplia Ron

-Harry a raison, Ron ! Il n'est pas assez gamin pour ne pas reconnaitre les qualités des autres !

Harry sourit. Si il avait fait attention aux qualité de Malfoy c'est tout simplement qu'il le trouvait magnifique ! Et il se dit que si il arrivait à faire comprendre à Malfoy qu'il ne serait JAMAIS un gentil petit docile, alors s'unir avec lui ne serait pas une si grosse corvé !

Hermione regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus que 10 minutes pour se rendre en cour de potion.

Aussi, il partirent en courant dans la directions des cachots et finalement arrivèrent...en avance comme d'habitude. Harry se rendit compte que Draco se tenait appuyé contre la porte et qu'il c'était mis à le dévorer des yeux dès son arrivé.

Harry préféra se tenir tranquille pour l'instant car il ne voulait pas que Rogue ait un prétexte pour lui nuire. Il resta donc sagement cacher derrière Ron tout en faisant des efforts pour ne pas croiser le regards de Draco et s'attirer ses foudres. Harry fut soulager lorsque le professeur Rogue les fit enter jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'air furibond de celui ci qui avait l'air diriger contre sa personne. Allons donc qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Avant que Harry est put s'assoir Rogue prit la parole.

-En raison de l'annonce stup...imbé...interd...vulg...innatendue de , je demande à changer de place. A partir de maintenant vous ferez tout vos cours en binomespour favorisé vos relations afin de perlmettre à d'avoir toutes ses ...chances.

On devinaient sans peine que de son avis ce serait plutôt une malchance voir une catastrophe qu'autre chose. Mais Rogue changea légèrement de point de vue lorsqu'il vit le regard de bête blessé que lança Harry à ses amis. Le maître des potions eut un sourire sadique.

Tout compte fait, si cela emmerdait Potter ça ne pouvait qu'être positif !

Harry se mit donc à coté du veela dominant. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, près à se sauver ( ou à coller une baffe magistrale, il n'avait pas encore décider)au moindre mouvement suspect du dominant.

Pour Draco, cette décision était autant bénéfique que néfaste car bien qu'il soit heureux d'être près de Harry, son odeur le rendait fou si bien qu'il devait user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le marquer comme sien.

Il savait que Harry ne ce laisserait pas apprivoiser facilement est c'était un magnifique défis pour Draco. De plus, le docile était sublime et avait de grands pouvoirs magiques ce qui lui assurerait une déscendance très puissante !

Pour être honnête, si Draco avait éviter ardement Harry c'était parce qu'il le trouvait trop dangereux pour son bien non pas qu'il soit trop puissant mais quand Draco le regardait trop longtemps certains sentiments dont iul n'avait pas l'habitude faisait leur apparition aussi avait il tout fait pour ne pas se confronter à lui ! Et il avait parfaitement réussi car il n'avait pas remarquer la transformation de Harry en bombe sexuelle avant aujourd'hui !

Ce qui était vraiment une erreur!

Draco décida d'engager la conversation avec son docile potentiel histoire de savoir sur qu'elle sombrale misé ( c'est à dire savoir qu'elle technique serpentarde fonctionnerait le mieux sur le lion).

-Harry! Rapproche toi voyons je ne vais pas te manger ! ...Enfin pas encore ! Murmura Draco avec un sourire sardonique.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire Malfoy! Tu es loin du compte ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un docile que je vais te laisser diriger ma vie et mes sentiments !

- On sort les griffes petit lionceau ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te priver de ton jugement ou de ta verve ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Si j'avais voulut quelqu'un de docile j'aurais choisis Longdubat !

- Ce n'ais pas un docile ! Il n'est même pas majeur!

- Pas encore mais dès ça majoriter il deviendra belle et bien un veela docile ! Les dominants sentent les dociles potentiels si leurs majorité n'est pas loin!

Tu vois ? Tu es bien plus intéressant que Longdubat et je compte bien m'unir avec toi ! De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix puisque je suis le seul dominant !

Harry allait répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit sans même frapper. C'était soit un professeur, soit un élève suicidaire mais Harry ne voyait pas pour l'instant. Il sourit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Albus-je-suis-fou-et-je-l'assume-Dumbledore. Celui ci souriait, ses yeux brillait étrangement derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. A cet instant Harry se dit que quelque chose d'horrible aller (encore) lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Fait qui se confirma lorsqu'il apperçut une silhouette et sentit une odeur dérengante. Encore plus quand Draco se plaça devant lui pour le protégé et émit un grondement menaçant. Un autre grondement similaire lui répondit.

-Allons mes enfants ! S'exclama Dumbledore, Un peu de calme !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait tous étaient faciner par le duel de regards qui se jouait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le professeur Rogue sembla retrouver ses esprits et s'exclama:

-Non d'une gargouille mais qu'est ce qui ce passe,ici !

-Professeur je vous présente un nouvelle élève qui nous vient de Belgique et qui souhaite finir ses études ici ! Il s'appelle Quentin Nichternst (1) !

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce qui se passe Albus !

Rogue semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. C'est Harry qui c'était lever pour voir le nouvelle arrivant correctement qui, dans sa grande mensuétude, lui répondit :

-C'est un veela dominant.

Draco gronda une nouvelle fois.

* * *

(1) En Allemand, pas honnête XD

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

J'espere qu'il vous à plut, notemment l'arrivé du problème^^

Reviews?


	4. Le rivale

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: Le rivale

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvel éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Psykomouak**: Encore merci pour ta superbe review qui une fois n'est pas coutume, m'as énormément plus^^ Je suis ravis d'avoir put te rassurer sur les points qui te posaient problème. Si tu trouve Rogue un peu trop exentrique, attends de voir la suite ! Enfaite ma soeur est une grande fan de ce personnage et comme elle est hyperactive et surexité, j'ai décidé de faire Rogue un peu à son image. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas et je vais tenter de ne pas en faire trop. Pour le fait que mes chapitres soient courts j'en suis affreusement désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les faire longs. Mais je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre car ceux ci sont de plus en plus long^^ J'espere que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres merci encore pour tes sublimes review qui me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire^^

**JTFLAM**: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui à été très constructive pour moi et ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai fais ses changement, je t'explique: pour les anniversaires des personnages, disons que je les ait arrangé pour qu'ils collent à l'histoire, je sais donc qu'il ne sont pas exactes mais si j'avais respecté la date d'anniversaire de Draco par exemple, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'histoire ce déroule puisqu'il est né en juin !

Je suis désolée si ses changements te perturbe mais je t'assure qu'ils sont n'ecessaires à l'histoire^^ Pour Severus, il se pourrait que tu ait raison! Merci encore et j'espere que la suite te plaira.

**Youckou:** Merci pour tes encouragements et tu as raison, si c'était trop facile pour Draco ce ne serait pas drôle^^

**Lili** : Merci ma puce d'avoir lu ma fic et e pense que tu sais déjà la réponse puisque tu connais Quentin XD

**Lulubell Alynn :** Merci de ta review et merci d"e ta correction car je n'avais vraiment pas fais gaffe^^

J'espere que cette suite vous plaira et merci encore pou rtoutes les reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir^^

* * *

Rogue fulminait. Il se trouvait dans ses appartements, peu après le cour catastrophique où le professeur Dumbledore avait amener le nouveau. Celui ci avait faillit se battre en plein millieu de sa salle de classe avec son filleul ! Non mais se gamin n'avait aucun resect pour lui et son cour ! C'était un scandale ! Et tout ça pour qui ? Je vous le donne en mille, Saint Potter ! Le survivant ! On aurait dû, de l'avis de Rogue le rebatiser "terreur des mître de potions"!Ce gamin attirait les ennuis plus vite que Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle n'en mettraient pour avalé un gateau ( et ce n'était pas peu dire! Ces ventres sur pattes étaient capable de manger un gateau de mariage à six étages en 30 secondes !)! De toute façon,tout était de la faute de Potter ! Et aussi de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Non mais qui leur avaient fichu un illuminé (drogué aux bonbon aux citrons ) pareil? Il fallait être completement taré pour ramener , en toute connaissance de cause un veela dominant auprès d'un autre veela dominant et d'un docile non uni !

Mais ça, ce "cher" directeur n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier ! Il avait regarder les dominant se grogner dessus avec son foutu sourire à la noix et ses fichu yeux brillant derière ses horribles lunettes ! C'était lui, Rogue qui avait dû intervenir en ligotant les dominant commencaient à se tendre pour se sauter dessus ! Et le directeur d'afficher un air deçu comme si on lui enlevait son feuilleton préféré ! Rogue avait fait boire une potion de calme aux dominants et les avaient relacher en ordonnant à tout le monde de quitter son cour !

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Il alla ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur un Draco Malfoy qui respirait la colère par tout les pores de sa peau !

-Draco. Salua aussi chaleureusement qu'il lui était possible Rogue.

-Parrain.

-Que fais tu ici?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je fais ici ! Je viens vous demander conseil ! Y aurait-il un moyen d'éliminé se Nichternst sans laisser de trasse?

-Evidement ! Ne me regardez pas come ça ! Je ne vous dirais rien surtout si c'est dans le but de vous voir batifoler avec Potter !

Draco afficha une mine boudeuse eui n'allait pas avec sa haute stature de veela dominant. Il se demandait comment il pourrait convaincre son foutu parrain de l'aider avec Potter! Puis il eu l'idée du siècle ( on entendit résonner le cling annonciateur d'une idée très serpentarde dans le crâne du joyau de la famille Malfoy)

-Vous ne comprenez pas parrain ! Je ne peux pas laisser ce Nichternst me battre ! C'est sur cela qu'il faut ce concentrer ! Potter n'est qu'un trophé! Il ne m'interresse pas ( mentit Draco en croisant ses mains derière son dos ) Vous ne voudriez pas que votre filleul préféré ( grognement de la par de Rogue "préféré ! Mon cu...oeil ouais!")se fasse humiliez par ce moin que rien!

Rogue réfléchit. Draco n'avait pas tord après tout. Et l'aider ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Ce serait une façon de se vanger du non respect du nouvel élève et d'apporter du prestige à sa maison ! De plus, voir Potter comme un simple objet avait quelquechose de jouissif.

-C'est vrais que je n'avait pas vu cela sous cette angle! Mais tu as raison. Je veux bien t'aider ! Mais sans le tuer ! S'écria Rogue devant la bouille pleine d'espoir du veela.

-Bien ! Mieux voudrais de toute façon monter quelque chose de plus subtile !

-Oui ! Quelque chose de bien serpentard !

Draco et Severus se mirent donc à comploter avec entrain. En sortant des appartements de son parrain, Draco était heureux. Cet arriviste n'avait qu'a bien se tenir ! Il lui montrerais ce que c'était qu'un plan de serpentard !

En attendant Draco se rendit à la Grande Salle pour profiter du Dîner. Lorsqu'il entra tout les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il sourit. Il aimait l'effet qu'avait sa nouvelle apparence sur les gens. Pas qu'avant il soit moche, mais cette nouvelle attenttion était vraiment plaisante. Tout le monde le regardait y comprit Harry à qui il fit un magnifique clin d'oeil qui ne lui fut pas rendu et qui n'eut l'air de provoquer aucune réactions sur son brun ( Oui! Le sien !).

Il allat s'assoir à sa table et remarqua que son nouveau pire ennemis se trouvait au centre de la salle. Que fichait-il là? Puis Draco se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore été répartis, il se mit à prier avec ferveur que ce crétin ne se retrouve pas avec les Gryffons car sinon il pourrait dire adieu son beau Harry!

MacGonnagal s'approcha avec le choixpeau, elle fit s'assoir le garçon sur le tabourer et lui posa délicatement le choixpeau sur la tête.

Quentin attendait pour se faire répartir quand, enfin la vieille lui déposa cet horrible chapeau sur la tête. Il se mit aussitôt à penser:

- Toi espèce de loque ta intérêt à me mettre à Gryffondor t'entends !

-Dis donc, jeune impertinant !tu crois pouvoir décider à ma place ? Tu te crois plus puissant que moi?

- Tu n'est qu'un stupide chapeau qui parle !

-Si tu le dit ! Tu dois avoir raison puisque je t'envoie à SERDAIGLE!

Quentin se leva après l'annonce du choixpeau et le jeta violement sur le tabourer sous les cris outré du professuer de métamorphose.

Il était fou de rage ! Les serdaigles avaient très peu de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor d'après ce que lui avait expliqué le directeur. Il n'auraut donc que très peu de chances de voir ce magnifique docile !

En un instant, Quentin pris la décision de ne pas faire d'esclandre, ce que le docile pourrait ne pas apprécier. D'ailleur il était temps de faire quelquechose pour pouvoir prétendre à la séduction du docile. Il s'avança donc vers celui ci, ignorant les regards noirs et les grondements de son rivale à la table d'à côté.

Il attrappa violement le gryffondor par le bras et dit :

- Moi Quentin Nichternst, sain de corps et d'esprit souhaite m'unir à...Quel est ton nom ? demanda t'il à un Harry abasourdis.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

- Tu n'est qu'un docile ! Pourquoi je m'interresserait à toi? Contente toi de me dire ce que je veux savoir! Dit-il en grognant méchamant.

-Harry James Potter ! Répondit Harry en grimaçant de douleur. Ce sombre crétin était entrain de lui tordre le bras !

- Ainsi c'est toi Harry Potter ! Me voilà plus chanceux que je ne l'imaginait ! Donc je disais ! Moi Quentin Nichternst veela dominant saint de corps et d'esprit (Harry souffla. Saint d'esprit? "Etait 'il sur ?Car de son avis il ne fallait pas vraiment l'être pour continuer de tordre le bras du survivant !)souhaite m'unir avec Harry James Potter veela docile. Aussi puisqu'il y a aucune objection (Draco tenta de se lever tout comme Ron qui en avait marre de voir son ami souffrir à cause de ce cromagnon ) Je déclare solenelement que Harry Potter est mon Docile potentiel !

Sur ce il plaqua Harry contre son torse et tenta de l'embrasser. Sauf que celui ci ayant prévut le coup, lui assena un coup de genoux dans le ventre ( Raté ! Il avait visé plus bas mais le dominant avait bougé). Quentin voulut répliqué et avança sa main vers les cheveux de Harry mais Draco intervint et poussa son rivale loin de Harry. Quentin percuta le sol et se releva en grondant près à affronter Draco. Heureusement, Dumbledore choisit d'intervenir à ce moment là. Il lança un sort d'immobilisation, ce qui permit au professeur Rogue de leur donner une nouvelle fois de la potion calmante.

-Voyons les enfants ! Ce n'est pas un façon de se conduire ! Dit Dumbledore avec un mou enfantine.

Draco faillit se jeter sur le vieux fou mais se etint du mieux qu'il put. A la place, il se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

-Tu n'as rien?

- Non, ça va !Et merci d'être venu me "sauver" ! Dit Harry avec un air goguenard.

-Mfff ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé ! J'ai protégé mes interêts c'est différents ! (Mauvaise fois quand tu nous tient !)

De son côté, Quentin réfléchissait. Il devait mettre hors d'état de nuire son rivale et après il aurait els coudés franches pour s'unir avec le docile et lui faire payer son insolence !

* * *

Voilà la suite ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu !

A bientôt !


	5. Un autre visage

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: Un autre visage

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvel éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Psykomouak**: Je suis ravis que cela t'ai plus^^ Et encore plus ravis ue tu recommence à écrire ! Nos deux compères, comme tu le dis si bien on plus d'un tour dans leurs sac (à main en peau de serpents ^^ On à la classe ou on ne la pas !)

**JTFLAM**: Ne t'inquète pas ! notre Ryry nous réserve bien des surprises !

Je remercie toutes celles qui me montre mes fautes et me permettent de m'améloirer et je suis vraiment désolée dans faire autant ! Sinon, je dois vous faire une révélation ! Le Quentin de mon histoire est une personne éxistante ! En faite, il s'agit même de mon ex^^ Je voulais que vous le sachiez pour que vous compreniez mieux la personnalité et les annecdotes qui sont accroché à ce personnage ! Voilà !

J'espere que cette fic vous plait toujours et merci encore pour toutes ces reviews qui me donnent encore et toujours l'envie d'écrire !

* * *

Quentin était un homme qui avait toujours tout voulut et tout obtenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien que sa vie avait été compliqué, il c'était toujours arrangé pour que la chance tourne en sa faveur. Il faut dire qu'il était très intelligent et débrouillard mais l'utilisait souvent pour profiter des autres. Il était pour l'instant dans sa chambre dans le dortoir des serdaigles le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, il faisaient le point. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il était un veela dominant, il avait tout fais pour pouvoir aller en Angleterre où la communauté veela était plus grande et où les dociles étaient réputés pour être les plus beaux. Il avait eu raison car ici il avait découvert un veela sublime, puissant et même célébre, ce qui lui allait tout à fait vu que sa plus grande envie était de ce faire connaître. Il adorait les privilèges que lui amènerait surment la célèbrité. Mais pour pouvoir avoir la célèbrité, il lui fallait le docile. Hors, celui ci n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier ! Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait mal parler mais pour lui les dociles lui étaient inférieurs et ne méritaient donc pas le respect. Bien sur maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire du docile ( il avait demander à l'un de ses camarades de chambre ), il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ce comporter autrement ! Il avait donc décider d'aller présenter ses excuses au docile et à ses amis ( car son camarade lui avait appris que l'autre veela c'était fais détester du docile et critiquant ses amis). D'ailleur, il fallait aussi qu'il se renseigne sur cet autre veela. Ce Draco Malfoy ! Il devait reconnaître qu'il était beau physiquement parlant mais il partait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avec un gros handicap puisque lui et le docile ce détestait depuis des années ! Quentin sourit. Voilà une information vraiment utile ! De plus, Quentin n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard, il disposait donc d'un autre avantage puisque les Serdaigles étaient intelligent mais pas roublard, enfin normalement ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'attendre que cet idiot de Malfoy se discrédite lui même et le tour serait joué. Il se ferait un plaisir de réconforter le docile. Quentin eu un sourire diabolique. Il se retourna dans son lit et s'endormit.

Draco se leva de mauvaise humeur. Cet imbécile de Nichternst avait osé faire le serment ! Et devant lui en plus ! Autant dire que Draco désirait plus que tout ce vanger de ce cancrelat qui rendait encore plus difficile (déjà que c'était pas du gâteau !) son union avec Harry ! Il décida donc d'enclencher la première partis de son plan diabolique. C'est à dire, destabiliser son adversaire. C'était tout simple ! Il allait faire croire à cet empoté de veela dominant qu'il souhaitait se battre à la loyal avec lui. Il allait lui parler aussi gentiment que possible et lui faire croire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui ( c'te bonne blague !). Draco commença à se sentir d'une meilleur humeur en pensant au merveilleux plan du tout aussi merveilleux Severus Snape. Il savait que ce plan se déroulait en plusieurs étapes et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour avoir sa vangeance. Mais ne dit on pas que la vangeance est un plat qui se mange froid? Draco ricana tout seul.  
Soudain, on frappa et Blaise Zabini entra.

-Et bah mon vieux ! T'as l'air de super bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui risque de perdre l meilleur docile de la planet !

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

-Merci Blaise ! T'as vraiment pas ton pareil pour remonté le morale des gens!

-Relax ! Je disais ça comme ça !  
- Tu parle !

- Bon d'accord ! Enfaite j'espèrais que tu me dise ton super plan hypra diabolique pour te débarasser de ce bouffon !

- Comment tu sais que j'ai un plan ?

- Drake, Drake, Drake ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Et puis je pourrais t'aider !

-C'est vrais, Merci ! Et ne m'appelle pas Drake !

-ouais on lui diras ! Mais ma participation à ton entreprise ne se feras pas sans compromis !

-Je le savais ! Du genre ?

-Je veux que tu m'inclus dans le groupe de gryffon. Dit Blaise tout sourire.

-QUOI ?

-Ouaip ! Il se trouve que Ginny Weasley et plutôt mon genre ! Enfaite, elle serait même le genre de mon loup !

- NON ! Et bah, bonne chance mon pote !

- Tu peux parler monsieur je veux me faire le survivant ! (Et toc !)

-Ouais ! Mais comment je fais pour t'inclure aux Gryffons,moi ?

-Bah! Je suppose que tu vas aller voir Potter pour le séduire ? Et bien je viendrais avec toi et tu me présenteras à tout le monde ! Je ferais le reste !

-Ok! Mais en compensation tu devras aller voir Nichternst et gagner sa confiance ! TU pourras aussi parler avec Loufoca, c'est une grande amie de Weasley,il me semble.

Sur ce, il partirent en direction de la Grande Salle et allèrent s'assoir à leur repèra rapidement son rival qui était entrain de parlé à Potter. Mais que faisait-il cet abrutis?

Harry était à sa table et il repensait aux évenements d'hier et notament aux deux dominant. Bon, maintenant il avait une raison pour refuser de s'unir à Malfoy mais cela voulait dire s'unir à ce crétin congénitale qui le considérait comme un moins que rien ! Donc Harr y n'avati plus que deux solutions, soit se pendre ( ce qui serait bête étant donné le mal de chien qu'il avait eu pour pouvoir survivre ) ou s'unir à Draco.

Il fit part de ses conclusions à ses deux amis qui lui dirent :

-Harry tu es bien trop radical !Peut être que ce Nichternst n'ait pas si mauvais et qu'il aura une raison à son comportement odieux ! Dit Hermione. Tu devrais réfléchir plus longtemps ! Draco est gentil avec toi et il est magnifique mais peut être qe ce Nichternst et quelqu'un de bien !

- Hermione à raison mon gars ! Bien que je pense que ce Nichtersnt et un fin débile, il ne doit pas l'^tre tant que ça puisqu'il est à serdaigle et puis il faut dire qu'il y a difficilement pire que la fouine !

-Ron ! Voyons ! Draco se conduit beaucoup mieux à notre égard depuis la fin de la guerre !

Ron voulut répondre mais il fu interrompu par un raclement de gorge:

-hum, hum! (Ombrage le retour ! non je rigole elle est juste réincarner XD)

Quentin se tenait juste derrière Harry. Celui ci se retourna.

-Puis je te parler ? Fit le dominant avec un sourire timide( timide ? Mon cu...oeil ouais !)

-Vas y.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier ! Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, j'ai vraiment honte de moi ! Si je l'ai fais ce n'est pas parce que je le pens emais parce que mon côté veela à pris le dessus et je te pris de m'excuser !

Quentin avait sortit le grand jeu. Il avait fait de magnifiques yeux de chien battu et une petite mou triste qui lui allait à merveille. Harry se dit qu'aprèe tout cela pouvait arrivé et que puisqu'il s'excusait autant lui laisser une seconde chance !

-Je t'excuse !

-Merci ! Je peux manger avec toi?

-Heu...

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le jeune homme était déjà installer à côté de lui .

Ils mangèrent donc ensemble et Quentin se révéla plutôt agréable bien qu'il parle trop souvent de combien il était riche.

De son côté Draco semblait sur le point d'exploser ! Ce maotru se permettait de manger avec SON gryffondor !

Le repas se termina ainsi. Draco ruminant dans son coin et Quentin et Harry mangeant ensemble et discutant tranquillement. La journée se passa calmement, Quentin resta le plus possible avec Harry et Draco rongeant son frein et ne pouvant apprécier la compagnie de Harry que pendant les cours.

Et enfin alors que Draco se rendait à la bibliothèque,il put enfin croiser ce fichu dominant seul. Celui ci ne lui adressa pas un regard ce qui énerva Draco un peu plus bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour le cacher. Il se composa un masque souriant et interpela son rival.

-Nichternst !

-Quoi? Tu ne vois pas que tu me dérange?

Draco fit son possible pour ne pas étrangler l'impudent et continua:

-Enfaite, j'aurais voulut qu'on fasse connaissance toi et moi ! Ce n'ai pas parce que l'on veut la même chose que l'on doit se détesté!

Quentin eut l'air perplexe et Draco sourit plus encore se donnant un air avenant.

-Et bien je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas accepter ça, petit serpentard!

Le visage de Draco se crispa mais il fit tout son possible pour le cacher et prit une mit déçu.

-Pourquoi? On purrai tres bien se battre à la loyal?

-Hahaha ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu essaye de faire? Mais ça ne parce pas avec moi ! Je ne te ferais pas confiance ! Et je te dirais encore moins ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ! Sur ce, je te laisse ! Il vas falloir que tu trouve autre chose !

Et Il partit plantant Draco dans le couloir.

- Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! (efficace et pas chère c'est BAAF!)

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je dois aussi vous dire que je posterais moins régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui j'ensuis désolé ! Mais rassurez vous je vais tentez d'écrire tout les deux jours environs^^

Je voulais aussi savoir si vous aimeriez un MPRG pour la suite ? Donnez moi vos avis !

Voilà!


	6. rendez vous et grosse boullette

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: rendez vous et grosse boulette

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et qui est ce nouvel éleve qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

bonne lecture !

Draco fulminait dans sa chambre de pré n'en pouvait plus ! Ce crétin de Nichternst n'était là que depuis deux jours à peine et il cassait déjà le peu qu'il avait réussi à construire avec Harry ! En effet, Quentin était revenu avec Harry après leurs altercation dans le couloir. Il n'avait sans doute rien dit au gryffondor mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco de se dire que son plan était en danger ! Si Harry se rendait compte qu'il voulait mettre hors d'état de nuire l'autre dominant, il se mettrait en colère et ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Aussi Draco devait agir avec la plus grande discrétion. Mais le jeune homme avait peur de faire une bêtise surtout vu le fait que Nichternst marquait des points auprés de Harry alors que lui ne pouvait pas l'approcher! Draco était rongé par la jalousie. Au cour du diner, il avait fallit lancer un sort au dominant parce que celui ci c'était penché à l'oreille de Harry pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Blaise était intervenu juste à temps ce qui ne l'avait pas empeché de grogner.

A cet instant, Harry c'était tourner vers lui et c'était éloigner de Quentin en rougissant. Draco ne savait pas à quoi était dû un tel comportement mais cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Parcontre Quentin avait eut l'air contrarié ! Il avait tenté d'autres approches mais le gryffondor c'était montré soudain distant. Draco en avait sauté de joie !

Mais Blaise l'avait (encore !) empeché de se jeter sur le survivant et l'avait trainé dans sa chambre ou il l'avait enfermé.

C'est pourquoi Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Soudain, il entendit qu'on frappait au carreau de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant la chouette blanche D'Harry !

Celle ci lui tendit négligement une lettre et le coeur de Draco s'accéléra subitement. Il la prit et remercia l'oiseau en lui carressant la tête et en lui donnant un peu de nourriture. Alors, elle partit et Draco se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il décacheta la lettre très intrigué et lut:

_Malfoy,_

_Je suppose que cette lettre va t'étonner et je le suis moi même d'avoir eut l'idée de t'écrire. En faite une amie très chère ma conseiller de le faire._

_Mais voilà, je sais que tu te sens mal du fait que Quentin soit toujours avec moi. Moi même, je ne touve cela pas juste et puisque j'ai un choix à faire je veux qu'il soit bien fait ! Aussi j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre. Et je me suis dis qu'une correspondance par lettre serait plus facile pour nous deux. D'abord parce que Ron n'apprecierais pas que tu traine avec nous et parce que je ne veux pas que toi et Quentin passiez votre temps à vous battre. Donc pour commencer je vais te dire des choses sur moi et tu me rendra l'appareil, si tu es d'accord bien sur:_

_Je suis né le 31 juillet, mon signe astrologique est le lion ( je te vois déjà rire sous cape!), je suis un veela docile mais je ne supporte pas que l'on dirige ma vie !_

_J'ai des amis adorables que tu connais, j'adore la défense contre les forces du mal et je déteste les dois aussi te confier un grand secret, enfaite je ne te déteste pas temps que ça... ou plus temps que ça. A toi de voir ce que tu vas faire de ces informations._

_Cordialement, _

_Harry Potter._

Draco resta sans voix un moment. Puis il sourit comme un idiot. Il allait avoir sa chance avec Potter ! Et l'imbécile congénital ne pourrait rien y faire ! Il était plus que ravis!

Il se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume et commenca à écrire:

_Harry ( si tu permet que je t'appelle ainsi)_

_Je suis plus que ravis de cette lettre (rappelle moi de remercier Granger car je suppose que c'est elle qui ta donné cette idée)_

_Je suis ravis que tu me laisse une chance même si j'aurais voulut être aussi proche de toi que ...Quentin._

_D'ailleur je te conseillerais de ne pas trop te coller à lui car si pour l'instant j'arrive à controler mes instincts, ce n'est pas dit que cela dure ! Mais loin de moi l'idée de te forcer ! J'aimerais que tu considère l'idée d'un rendez vous le soir en plus de cette correspondance. Et si tu veux être rassuré quant à mon instinct nous pouvons toujours opter pour des chaperons._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que tu dise ne pas me détester et je dois te dire que moi non plus je ne te déteste pas (bien que je pense que tu t'en doutais au vue de mon désir de me lier à toi !).Je vais suivre ton exemple:_

_Je suis né le 16 décembre, je suis un veela dominant qui aime les grande disputes et les discours rétoriques, je déteste les personnes vides qui s'écrasent devant moi._

_J'adore ton odeur, j'aime le quidditch, j'adore te voir voler, on dirait alors que plus rien n'a d'importance pour toi et tu en ai encore plus magnifique que d'habitude.  
_

_Plus que cordialement,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Draco sourit puis attacha la lettre à la patte de son hiboux et le regarda s'envoler. Il partit enfin se coucher le sourire au lèvre.

Dans une salle désafecté, deux ombres discutent.

-Alors, il à accepté ton idée d'envoyer une lettre à Draco?

- Oui, il avait l'air d'attendre un pretexte pour lui parler ! Je crois qu'il commence à l'apprecier et en plus il m'as dit que ce Nichternst lui tappait un peu sur les nerfs à le suivre partout comme un toutou. Je le trouve trop mielleux ! Je ne le sens pas du tout.

- On verras comment on peut se débrouiller pour montrer à Harry le vrais visage de ce salop.

-Oui. Dis, déclara l'une des ombre en se faisant légèrement aguichante, tu ne voulais que me parler de Harry?

L'autre ombre gronda et attrappa l'autre qui rit doucement.

Lorsque Harry reçut la lettre de Draco, il se trouvait dans son lit près à ce coucher. Il s'assit confortablement, remercia le hiboux et commença sa lecture. Il fut ravis que Draco soit d'accord avec lui et qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qui ne lui resistait pas. Car Harry, si il choisissait Draco ne se laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds et apparement , Draco ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Harry décida de ne pas répondre tout de suite à la lettre, histoire de faire quelque peu mariner le dominant. De plus, il souhaitait demander conseil à la personne qui lui avait conseillé d'écrire à Draco pour savoir si il devait accépter un rendez-vous avec le beau blond. D'ailleurs, il sourit en ce demandant qu'elle tête ferait le dit beau blond si il savait que ce n'était absolument pas Hermione qui lui avait donné ce conseil! Harry bailla délicatement et se recoucha souriant à la perspective du lendemain qui s'annonçait épique et des nouvelles lettres qu'il pourrait échanger avec Draco.

Le lendemain, Draco émergea de mauvaise humeur. Il avait attendut longtemps de voir si son adorable docile allait lui répondre et il c'était endormit d'épuisement, tout habillé ! C'était une honte (pauvre diva XD)! Il se leva donc de son lit en bougonnant puis alla se préparer. Blaise frappa comme à son habitude et ils partirent tranquilement à leurs table. Draco trop plonger dans ses pensées ne remarquait pas le sourire niais de son ami. Draco repéra Harry à sa table. Celui ci lui adressa un petit sourire que Draco lui rendit, ne pouvant vraiment pas lui faire la tête lorsque Harry affichait une moue aussi mignonne.

Harry était ravis de voir que Draco avait l'air d'avoir passer la nuit à attendre une autre missive, cela prouvait qu'il était tres attacher à lui.

Quentin, assit aux cotés de Harry, avait remarquer ce petit échanges de sourires et ne décolérais pas ! Il eut un sourire en coin et se raprocha de Harry en lui passant un bras autour de la taille et en regardant l'autre dominant droit dans les yeux pour le faire enrager. Quentin souhaitait que Draco l'attaque et ainsi le Gryffondor prendrait sa défense et adieu la concurrence !

Draco, lorsqu'il remarqua la provocation tenta de rester calme mais sans succès, alors il se leva aussi dignement et calmement qu'il le pouvait pour aller castrer ce petit con qui osait toucher son Harry . Heureusement ( ou malheureusement selon le point de vue ) Harry avait réagit. La surprise passer le docile avait violement repousser Quentin.

- Pour qui tu te prend ? Je ne suis ni un objet, ni une plante ! Si tu crois que tu peux me...toucher quand ca te chante, tu te foure le doigt dans le c...l'oeil !

- Désolé Harry mais je n'ai pas pus résister ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir sourire a ce perfide Serpentard !

- Et pourtant il vas bien falloir t'y faire ! Parceque Draco à autant de chances que toi pour que je m'unisse à lui !

Draco, sourit grandement en entendant cela. Harry venait de le défendre et de le faire bien ! Maintenant tout Poudlard était au courant que Harry ne détestait pas Draco zet qu'il envisageait même de le prendre pour compagnon ! C'était vraiment trop beau !

Dans un coin Blaise souriait. Apparement Draco et Harry s'apreciaient plus qu'ils ne le montraient et ce surment depuis le début...

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ( surment insoutenable XD) que je vous est faite endurée ! Je suis tout simplement impardonnable !

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews alors que je n'avais pas publier depuis au moins 1 mois !

J'espere que cette suite vaudras l'attente !


	7. avançons et reculons

**Titre de l'histoire **: _Moi le veela_.

**Titre du chapitre **: avançons et reculons

**résumé**: Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela. Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être? Et

qui est ce nouvel élève qui tente de lui voler son bonheur?

**Rating**:M

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling !

Ceci est un **yaoi **( relation homme/homme) donc pour les homophobes la croix rouge en haut est à votre disposition.

Tout d'abords je tenais à remercier les personnes qui suivent encore mon histoire ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir poster avant mais je viens de rentrer à la fac est tout est vraiment devenu plus difficile. Sachez seulement que je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic !

Donc voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture :

* * *

Avançons et reculons:

Harry en avait plus que marre. Quentin était un gros pot de colle ! Il n'avait pourtant pas tant de cours en communs que cela mais le Serdaigle l'attendait à chaque fin de cours ! Il lui souriait mielleusement et essayait de le prendre dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor le repoussait à chaque fois et il commençait à en avoir VRAIMENT marre de ce petit arriviste qui se permettait des choses sans lui demander son avis ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot "NON". Pour l'instant, Harry se trouvait en potions. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il pensait à tout ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer car qu'il soit attentif ou pas, Rogue le sermonnait de toute façon.  
Harry releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur la personne devant lui. Draco. Encore une chose dont il devait s'occuper ! Mais il devait avoué que celle-ci était plus agréable ! En effet, il avaient continuer à échanger des messages pendant ces deux derniers jours est c'était très agréable de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un que l'on connaissait si peu et en même temps si bien. Draco avait été présent dans toutes ses aventures, il savait donc beaucoup de choses sur lui et de plus puisqu'ils avaient été ennemis, chacun avait étudier les faiblesses de l'autre !

Harry avait accepter l'idée de Draco de ce voir le soir. Donc ce soir serait leur premier rendez-vous et autant dire que Harry était passablement tendu !

La fin du cour arriva, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Il rangea lentement ses affaires espérant que Quentin serait parti mais lorsqu'il sortit, il le trouva fidèle à son poste devant la porte. Quentin s'approcha et lui sourit. Il essaya encore une fois de le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry qui , à force, avait prévu le coup c'était décalé empêchant ainsi ce bras mal venu de l'entourer. Draco qui sortait à ce moment, observa son rival les yeux rétrécit.

Il s'approcha doucement, comme un lion ne voulant pas effrayé sa proie.

"Nichternst" Quentin sourit doucement à Harry et se tourna vers son opposant.

"Oui ?"

" Je voulais juste te prévenir que tout n'était pas jouer ! N'est ce pas Harry ? "

Harry tenta de cacher son amusement devant les deux dominant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante. Pour une fois, il avait les cartes en mains et comptait bien en profiter.

" En effet, _Draco._"

Quentin lui lança un regard de lourd reproche et tenta de le rapprocher de lui mais Draco grogna. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frisonner. N'empêche c'était sexy que deux garçons se battent pour lui.

Draco regardait son rivale et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui mis une main sur l'épaule. Quentin tenta de réagir et tira légèrement sur Harry de l'autre coté. _Là _Harry ne riait plus du tout ! Il ne voulait pas être tirer comme une poupée et finir maltraiter par les deux dominants. Aussi, il se dégagea de leurs emprises et recula. Draco ne fit que le regarder sans rien dire alors que Quentin commença à s'énerver contre lui.

"Reviens là, Harry ! TOUT DE SUITE !"

Quentin fit ressortir ses muscles, menaçant. Se fut le signal pour Draco qui se jeta sur lui et le colla contre le mur derrière lui.

"N'essaye plus JAMAIS de le menacer où je te jure que je ne te raterais pas !"

Et pour donner encore plus d'effets à ses propos, Draco donna un coup de point dans le mur juste à coté du visage de Quentin. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cris en fermant les yeux de peur.

" Et c'est ça un dominant fière et sans peur ? Peuh"

Blaise qui avait mystérieusement disparu après les cours et qui venait juste de revenir histoire de garde un œil sur son dominant de meilleur ami venait de jeter cette méprisante phrase en lança un regard moqueur au pauvre Serdaigle.

Draco en voyant son meilleur ami se recula et repris contenance.

"Que veux tu mon cher, tout le monde ne peut être aussi parfait que moi !"

Blaise et Harry levèrent les yeux aux ciel dans une parfaite synchronisation.

"Mais bien sur pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser plutôt ! Bon tu viens ou tu compte encore te donner en spectacle ?"

Draco leva un sourcil septique devant l'insulte mais se rapprocha de son meilleur ami puis refis demi tour vers le docile.

"Harry, je suis ravis que l'on est put se voir un moment"

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement causant un rougissement fort approprier sur la joue de sa victime. Puis il se pencha pour souffler à son oreille:

" A ce soir..."

Et enfin, il partis suivit de son ami qui lança un dernier sourire goguenard en direction de Quentin qui était rester bêtement sans bouger.

[...]

Quentin fulminait tout seul. Il était rentrer à sa tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de manger. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être humilier de cette façon ! Il avait fait exprès d'être attaquer par cet idiot mais il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Dans sa vision des choses, l'autre l'aurais attaquer et il aurait pu le défaire facilement puis il se serait pauser en vainqueur devant le docile qui aurait approuver sa force comme il se devait ! Mais il avait sous estimer la force de son rivale ce qui faisait qu'il était maintenant bien emmerdé. Surtout que le docile ne c'était même pas mis en colère contre l'autre ! Il pensait que c'était dans sa nature de défendre les opprimer! Il l'avait analysé et pensait avoir bien cerner le personnage mais voila que l'autre marquait des points et que lui en perdait ! NON! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il trouverait un moyen de conquérir ce docile ! C'était devenu une question de fièreté !

[...]

Harry souriait, il se trouvait sur le chemin pour la tour d'astronomie où il avait rendez-vous avec Draco dans une dizaine de minutes. Il se trouvait pour l'instant sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs dans la main. Le point représentant Draco faisait les cents pas déjà dans la tour d'astronomie. Harry l'imaginait nerveux et cette réaction le comblait de joie. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme trop mignon. Évidement, jamais il ne lui avait dit en face ! Pour ce premier rendez-vous, ils avaient décidés de ne pas prendre de chaperons. Ils étaient donc seuls , bien que Harry savait que Blaise viendrait chercher son ami vers minuit pour être sur qu'il rentre et qu'il dorme un peu. Harry arriva au point de rendez-vous et vit Draco de dos, soufflant nerveusement sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il ne faisait pas chaud même pour un mois de Décembre. Harry, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, s'approcha doucement du jeune Serpentard dans l'intention manifeste de lui sauter dessus. Mais au moment ou il bondit, Draco se décala et Harry s'écrasa ( lamentablement disons le ) sur le sol. Draco sourit largement.

" Je me disais bien que j'avais sentit ton odeur ! Alors voilà comment tu te sort toujours de toutes les situations."

Harry se releva piteusement. " Sans commentaires !"

" Bien sur mon amour !"

Harry rougit tout en maudissant ce stupide serpentard.

"Owww tu es trop mignon quand tu rougit comme ça !"

Draco s'approcha de Harry et caressa sa joue. Harry eut comme un flash en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passer plus tôt dans la journée. Il rougit encore plus et s'éloigna en se disant que finalement des chaperons n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée autant pour empêcher Draco de lui sauter dessus que pour empêcher Harry de le laisser faire !

Le serpentard sourit encore plus et le laissa s'éloigner. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, continuant leurs conversations par lettre. Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Au moment de rentrer, alors que Blaise allait arriver, Draco s'approcha doucement et planta un doux baiser sur la joue de Harry. Celui-ci rougit encore une fois, et dans un élan de bravoure, alla embrasser Draco au coin des lèvres. Le serpentard vraiment surprit sourit comme un idiot et ne perdit pas son sourire même alors que Blaise enfin arrivé, le trainait en dehors de la tour. Il partit se coucher des rêves pleins la tête. Harry rentre doucement à sa tour et rencontra Ginny sur sa route. Il lui sourit et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement être un docile était vraiment cool surtout quand un magnifique blond était le dominant.

[...]

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco c'étaient levés en même temps les mêmes souvenirs de la nuit dernière pleins la tête. Ils allèrent manger et se croisant dans les couloirs, ils se sourirent doucement en tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention pour éviter que cela arrive aux oreilles de Quentin non par peur mais tout simplement pour éviter que le dominant de Serdaigle fasse un scandale. Chacun se dirigea vers sa table et mangea en silence sans se préoccuper de ses camardes respectifs dont deux en particuliers qui se regardaient discrètement et surtout tendrement. Ils allèrent ensuite en cour s'en se soucier des professeurs aigrit qui les interpelaient pour les obligés sortir la tête du brouillard. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement. Mais ce bonheur idiot éclata en milles morceaux lorsque Quentin arriva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il dit bonjour à Harry et l'emmena dans un couloir apparemment désert. Draco arriva mais Quentin le fit se cacher dans une alcôve.

"Regarde ! "

Un petit Pouffssoufle bouscula le jeune serpentard et celui-ci regarda l'autre adolescent méchamment.

"Tu pourrais t'excuser ! Tu m'as bousculer espèce de larve !"

Le Pouffssoufle trembla de peur mais ne répondit pas.

"Je te parle espèce de sang de bourbe !" Le Pouffssoufle s'excusa rapidement et s'enfuit. Harry sortit de l'alcôve le visage défait. Lorsque Draco le vit, l lui sourit doucement mais se sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur son visage.

" Comment as tu put lui dire ça ? Te rend tu compte que ma mère était une sang-de-bourbe aussi ? Tu me considère aussi comme de la merde?"

" Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis désolé ! je ne voulais pas... " Harry le coupa.

" Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment désolé ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu pense vraiment que des gens soient inférieurs à toi par rapport à leurs sang !"

Et avec ça Harry s'en alla, triste et perdu, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il courut se réfugier dans sa tour et tomba sur Ginny qui était dans un fauteuil près du feu. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle l'emmena dans son dortoir à l'abri des regards curieux. Il lui raconta tout.

" Ginny ! Tu m'as conseiller de lui parler mais là je ne sais pas quoi faire!"

" Ne t'inquiète pas..."

De son côté, Draco avait remarqué Quentin. Celui-ci lui sourit mielleusement.

" Je crois bien que j'ai gagné !"

Draco le regarda d'abord surpris puis fou de rage.

" C'est toi !"

" Moi quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !" Quentin eut une grimace de victoire.

"Je t'avait prévenu ! Je l'aurais !"

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût !

Je fais une petite dédicace à Antsybal à qui je dois mon envie de réécriture.

Merci encore de me lire et si ça vous plait, une petite reviews svp^^


End file.
